This invention relates to patient handling devices and more particularly to a device for facilitating the transfer of an incapacitated individual from a bed to a wheelchair.
Medical personnel have experience substantial difficulty in transferring incapacitated patients from a bed to a wheelchair. While such patients can be raised to a standing position with his or her back to the bed, it was then necessary to reorient the individual so that he or she could be seated in a wheelchair adjacent the bed. Difficulty arises where the patient is relatively large and cannot move his or her feet as a result of a crippling illness or injury.